Look To The Stars
by Wolf Of The Wind Song
Summary: Strange things are happening 2 years after war with Gaea. Dead people keep appearing to Nico and his closest friends.I mean Percy gets told off,what could be odder then that? Odd things just keep happening and there is a single soul behind it all. Nico's heart and his mind could just save the human race.
1. Chapter 1

A scream that could wake the dead itself , well awakened the dead (A.K.A Nico).

Nico bolted up from bed and rushed outside,not even bothering to change from his pajamas.

Silence was the only thing that there was to hear and morning was beginning to settle

'_I must have imagined it' _Nico thought.

A male voice from above him said " Oh but you didn't."

Nico looked everywhere starteld until he finally looked up in the direction of the stars.

"Hey,hows it going Nico?"

Nico's face shone like the stars above.

"I-I t-thought you were dead, Cash" Nico stuttered.

"Exactly what I thought. After I died I saw this beautiful girl who looked about your age ,Nico . Her eyes were dark ,like a chocolate and her hair rivaled that of a ravens feathers. She said to me, i think somewhere in my subconscious, 'Join us , free yourself' and so I agreed.I've said to much"Responded the straw blond boy called Cash .

"What was that scream?"Nico asked ,a slight suspicion in his voice

"Raven's Call"Cashes dark blue eyes flickered

Then that same scream filled the night air and Cash's seemingly transparent body floated to the stars.

"To the stars,look to the stars ,Nico" was the last thing he heard from Cash .

The high pitched scream reached Nico's ears one last time .

_Please Review and tell me what you think_

_Wolf Of The Wind Song_


	2. Chapter 2

"Reyna , sing us a song!"

"No."That was the response the female praetor always gave when asked to sing a song .

"PLEASE ,REYNA!"The children always responded

"Fine …..What song do you want?"Thats how Reyna always was deafted

"No Good In Goodbye…"The answer the children gave was different this time

Reyna snapped out of her trance."WHAT?WHY?"

"We heard it on the wadio Weyna ,while Gowing to town"cried the youngest

"Fine….."

And so Reyna began , no music no nothing just the lyrics:

"All the things that we've lost

Breaking up comes at a cost

I know I'll miss this mistake

Every word I try to choose

Either way I'm gonna lose

Can't take the ache from heartbreak

Oh, but as you walk away

You don't hear me say

Where's the "good" in "goodbye"?

Where's the "nice" in "nice try"?

Where's the "us" in "trust" gone?

Where's the "soul" in "soldier on"?

Now I'm the "low" in "lonely"

'Cause I don't own you only

I can take this mistake

But I can't take the ache from heartbreak

No, I can't take the ache from heartbreak

No matter how it falls apart

There's an "art" in breaking hearts

But there's no fair in farewell, no

And when I see you in the street

I pray to God you don't see

The silent "hell" in "I wish you well.""

Reyna was beginning to have tears , tears forbidden to exist , form

in her eyes

Oh, but as you walk away

You don't hear me say

Where's the "good" in "goodbye"?

Where's the "nice" in "nice try"?

Where's the "us" in "trust" gone?

Where's the "soul" in "soldier on"?

Now I'm the "low" in "lonely"

'Cause I don't own you only

I can take this mistake

But I can't take the ache from heartbreak

No, I can't take the ache from heartbreak

I can't take the ache from heartbreak

(take the ache, take the ache)

I can't take the ache from heartbreak

(take the ache, take the ache)

No I can't take the ache from heartbreak

(take the ache, take the ache)

(can't take the ache from heartbreak)

If I could turn back time then I would re-write those lines

If I could turn back time then I would re-write those lines

If I could turn back time then I would re-write those lines

If I could turn back time then I would re-write those lines

Where's the "good" in "goodbye"?

Where's the "nice" in "nice try"?

Where's the "us" in "trust" gone?

Where's the "soul" in "soldier on"?

Now I'm the "low" in "lonely"

'Cause I don't own you only

I can take this mistake

But I can't take the ache from heartbreak

(take the ache, take the ache)

I can't take the ache from heartbreak

(take the ache, take the ache)

I can't take the ache from heartbreak

(take the ache, take the ache)

No I can't take the ache from heartbreak

(take the ache, take the ache)

(can't take the ache from heartbreak)

If I could turn back time then I would re-write those lines

By now Reyna was sobbing and most of her previous lines didnt sound the same as they typicaly children had been asleep for a long time now.

Somewhere during the night, a scream.

In the morning , no Reyna .

_Please Review and tell me what you think. If you need a explanation ! Tell ME! Okay? Okay._

_-Wolf Of The WInd SOng_


	3. Chapter 3

Due to the lack of interst I will permanently put this story on hold or intill interest is raised.

Thank You ,

Wolf Of The Wind Song


End file.
